


In My Life

by EverGreenUrsa



Series: Sing Me Home [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Multi, Proud Sheriff Stilinski, Teen Wolf: AU, Theatre Stiles, musical stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-12 11:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverGreenUrsa/pseuds/EverGreenUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles is left alone a lot and nobody knows what he is doing in his free-time except Sheriff Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Life

He made his way through the bustling hallways desperate to get out as fast as humanly possible, it was only Monday and he was already so many levels of done with school. It was just one of those days where nothing in particular had actually happened but Stiles was irritated by every little thing that had happened. He was trying to make his way through the gauntlet of young eager freshmen and sophomores attempting to act underwhelmed in order to earn some cool points. He was bumped and jostled the entire way to his locker and he was thankful at that very moment for not being a werewolf like Scott, how did he handle it jeez, that walk alone would have had Stiles wolfed out and ready to kill, and with his ADHD he likely would not have been able to focus enough on anything to prevent some sort of school wide massacre. Unless the bite would cure that, huh there’s a thought, he’d have to ask.

Typically he would go home with Scott and they would do hang out, usually he would finish what homework he hadn’t already finished in class while he procrastinated talking about how he works better when it feels more urgent. Than once Stiles was finished they would marathon that days video game. Lately though he spent a lot of time with Allison, after things calmed down with the Alpha Pack and the Darach they had become practically inseparable. Jackson had moved back, and as a result Lydia was pre-occupied with helping him transition back into life in Beacon Hills and into being a part of the Beacon Hills pack, sadly he had become the defacto Omega, simply for the fact that he was newest to the pack. Ethan and Aiden only barely had seniority over him. Erica and Boyd were trying to bond with Isaac and Derek, and much to everyone’s surprise Derek had actually apologized to them for being such a hard ass.

This left Stiles to fend for himself, luckily though he had found occupation for the idle hours of his life. You know when he wasn’t at school, fighting the monster of the week, researching for the next inevitable big bad, or dealing with pack drama. Seriously how in the hell is this his life? This activity kept him busy, idle hands and what not, and if anybody had noticed his prolonged non-pressence they certainly didn’t seemed bothered by it. Not that he was really expecting them to, he was hyperactive and annoying as hell and he was well aware of it. Still there was that one part of him however small, or not-so small that wanted someone to miss him. Eh, such is his existence and it didn’t bother him that no one noticed, really it didn’t.

He wrestled with his locker trying to get the stupid door, which seemed to be glued shut with some sort of heavy duty epoxy, open. He violently shook the door where the latch was in his fit of frustration. The halls seemed to have cleared of pretty much all students, he was one of maybe five left inside. Wow people cleared out on Mondays. He shook the door one more time before he gave up, he was already running late. “Fine, jeez.” He said slamming his hand against the locker. He would just have to do his homework during lunch tomorrow.

He made his way to the Jeep, opened the door and tossed his bag onto the passenger seat. He grabbed his phone and noticed that he didn’t have a single message from anyone. It’s fine, there all busy, he knows that. If his shoulders fall a little he doesn’t notice. He shoots a text to his dad reminding him where he is going to be tonight, and telling him that there was tofu stir-fry in the fridge for him to eat for dinner, and not so subtly threatening to send Parish to check on him while he’s out so his dad shouldn’t bother trying to sneak any junk food.

A minute later his dad has responded:

  
 **DADINSKI: Argh, fine I will eat the rabbit food. Also I’m the sheriff not you, only I can make Parish do anything.**

  
**STILES: Sure dad, keep thinking that.**

  
**DADINSKI: Have fun tonight. When was opening night again?**

  
**STILES: Friday, full dress the rest of the week so I am gonna be later than usual.**

  
**DADINSKI: That’s fine, not sure when I will be out anyways. Text me when you get there and when you get home case I’m not there. Excited?**

  
**STILES: Will do mon capitan! Yeah, nervous as hell too!**

  
**DADINSKI: Language. Still think you should have told the pack.**

  
Stiles sighed out loud at that last text message. His not telling the pack had been a point of contention between the two of them since he had begun this little endeavor. He had told his dad everything after the incident with Miss Blake. To say he was upset would be an understatement, but eventually he had gotten over the shock and had become an asset to the pack. He had really adapted to pack life and Stiles had been really surprised by it. That was part of the reason his dad had harped on the subject he thought it was something that Stiles should share, he had used some pretty low tactics too. “Your mother would be screaming about this from the rooftops, you should too. God knows I have bragged to everyone at the station.” Stiles knew thought that they wouldn’t care so he hadn’t bothered. Besides he kind of enjoyed having this pseudo secret life. It made him feel like a secret agent, ooh he needs a theme song.

  
 **STILES: They wouldn’t care dad.**

  
**DADINSKI: I think they would.**

  
**STILES: And I don’t.**

  
**DADINSKI: I’m just really proud of you.**

  
STILES: No, you aren’t using Parental Pride to try and break me. I’m running late, text you when I get there.  
Stiles started up the jeep and got to driving when his dads response came. It took him, half an hour to get there and he just barely made call time. When he walked into the auditorium people were warming up and he joined as he set his bags down and made his way to the circle of people.

  
“So happy you could join us Stiles.” He heard Maggie say in her groaning croak of a voice. “Sorry, I couldn’t get my locker open.” Stiles said in response. “You’re here, just warm up and don’t be late again.” She said and he nodded probably a little too emphatically cause he got a slight headache from it. Once the warm-ups finished they all stood in a line at in front of Maggie. “Opening night is Friday, as a result every rehearsal from now until then is going to be full dress and tech we will not stop, you will not miss a cue, you will not drop a line or a lyric. If you do, you will answer to me. Now go get into costume and let’s run this bitch.” With that they all scattered to the dressing rooms and got ready.

Stiles is quickly dressed with make-up on and ready to go and he has been standing in the wings as they call curtain. The way the show is set-up is less stage performance and more musical performance, the entire cast is on stage each sitting in their own chair respectively, the main cast front and center. That was where Stiles was sitting, when he read who they had cast him as he was more than surprised in fact he thought that a mistake had been made. Usually the role he was filling was filled by a woman, but Maggie wanted to try something new and different. Messing with the formula she had called it.

“Besides, I can’t have a voice like yours singing harmony, that’d be a crime.” She had said to him, he had blushed a little at that. In reality he hadn’t even thought about singing since his mom had died, she was the one who had encouraged it. Ever the art enthusiast, Claudia had him take lessons for years and even got him into the choir at Church. After her death though his singing was reduced to private performances at his favorite venue, his shower.

He sat and waited in the dark as everyone filed in and took their respective places and with a roll of drums and a sound of brass the lights came up and rehearsal began. With the exception of the numbers that called for the entire company Stiles sat in relative quiet for the first hour or so of the show before his first cue and it gave him a lot of time to think. Specifically about Derek, it always happened and it never failed that in his musings his mind wood always wander to Broody Mc Sourwolf himself. It had been a regular thing, but it wasn’t until he was forced to be quiet and really absorb the thoughts that he realized it. Usually he was going a mile a minute in the talking department so he never really had given much attention to the idle thoughts that filled the void between pack stuff, school, and research. Almost 90% of that void was filled with Derek, analyzing Dereks mood from the day, wondering if he had gotten enough to eat that day (which woah where did that come from), how he maintained that body of his, and how would that body feel on top of him (WHOAH NELLIE, WHAT!?).

He had started coming to grips with his feelings for Derek, but Stiles knew that it was a completely hopeless endeavor. Derek barely tolerated Stiles existence, he and Scott were kind of a package deal, though nowadays with Allison Stiles felt like the package had been redone. Allison had a better skillset, she was essentially a female Hawkeye, what was Stiles. Well he was Stiles and that pretty much spoke for itself, who needed a spastic squishy liability of a human being to help them out. No one. Who would date that? No one, especially not Derek Sex-God-Werewolf-Adonis Hale.

Stiles was so lost in thought that he had completely forgotten where they were in the rehearsal, shit! Listening hard to the words of the song he breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He took a big swig of water, they were almost to his first number. He stood with another actor and actress and each of them approached their designated mics. He sang his part and as he did all he could think of was Derek.

  
 _Every word that he says is a dagger in me!_  
 _In my life_  
 _There's been no one like him anywhere_  
 _Anywhere, where he is..._  
 _If he asked... I'd be his._

  
The rest of the rehearsal passed without any incident, Stiles forcing himself to focus had seen to that. When they had been given notes and dismissed Stiles cleaned himself and returned his costume to the assigned spot. He checked his phone as he made his way back to his Jeep only to find out that his phone had died. “Well shit. That’s fun.”

He got into the Jeep and drove straight home, he didn’t even know what time it was because his only way to tell time was via his phone. The drive was again quick, he didn’t bother to stop since as far as he knew they had yet to run out of anything at his place. When he pulled into the drive he wasn’t totally surprised when he didn’t see his dads’ cruiser in the driveway.

He got inside and went up to his room and quickly plugged his phone into the charger so that he could text his dad that he got home safe. While he waited he went to take a shower, he felt super gross from being under those light in that costume. The thing didn’t breathe for shit. He turned on the water and stripped down as it warmed up, stepping in he immediately felt his muscles relax as the water rolled down his bare skin. He stood there for a little while before he realized that he needed to actually clean himself up. With quick efficiency he scrubbed and cleansed himself of the grime and filth from the day.

He got dressed for bed quickly and flounced on top of the covers not bothering to get under them as he turned his phone on to send a text to his dad. He sent of a quick text to his dad.

**STILES: Got home safe, see you in the morning. Love you.**

With that he put his phone down and rolled over, for once falling asleep at a somewhat reasonable hour and not willing to resist the comforting arms of sleep. He noticed that he didn’t seem to have a single message from the pack. Not even from Scott. Bringing rise to the question, was he even pack?


End file.
